leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sjjtitan2019/Champion Reworks
Champion reworks There are a couple champions that are rarely played, or considered op, but when they are played, they are very annoying. Here are some reworks for them. First is , the annoying little yordle. Played mostly in lower elo, he uses poison to do things that Jax does with his whole combo. Here is the rework. Passive- Every basic attack adds a stack of scout speed up to five. He gains speed once he uses an ability with the stacks that decays over 1.25 seconds. Grants speed based on amount of stacks. Has a cooldown of 10 seconds. 10/15/20/25/30 - A skill shot dart that charges for 2 seconds then hits the first target, slowing them for 1 second and reducing their armor by 15 (+15%ap) and damage 70/95/115/130/150 (+60%ap). Has a range of 900. - Charges in a line and becomes un targetable for 0.5 seconds. Knocks enemies aside. Range of 700. - The same but less of an ap scale 10 (+20%ap). Only lasts for 3 seconds. - No slow, and does damage after three seconds of hitting 50/80/100(60%ap). Reduces damage and increases skill caping. Next is master Yi. They try to Nerf him, but it doesn't work. Here is a good idea for his kit. Passive- When an ally is affected by CC, he gains bonus movement speed 25 for 3 seconds over time. - Targets enemy unit with wuju and attacks everyone in a small area for 60/80/100/120/150 (+40%ad) (+20%ap)(350 range), then bounces back to staring location. - Passive- heals a small amount over time when not on cooldown. Passive deletes when ability is on cooldown. Active- Does a ring of damage 10/15/25/30/40 (+40%ad) (+30%ap) around him every basic attack. Lasts 4 seconds. (250 range). - Throws sword for 40/60/90/100/110(+40%ad) out then comes back to him (500 range) Can activate three times in eight seconds. 1.75 seconds between throw. - Passive- when on cooldown, grants bonus movement speed 10/15/20 speed Active- slams sword in the ground and damages all enemies in an area. 150/200/280 (+50%ad) (+30%ap) Tell me what you think. I want him to steer away from just basic attacking so, yeah. This might bring him back in competitive play. , barely played, okay mid. She can support, adc, and mid. But which one? Fixed her basic attack to 250 range. Passive- Every attack adds a stack of light up to five. At five stacks, enables all abilities to have special affects to that champion. Q- The Reckoning- A skill shot (900 range) that shoots a blast of divine force that only hits the first enemy for 75/80/105/110/120 (+70%ap) Special- Targets an enemy and slows them for 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% a W- Divine blast- A bolt of divine light blasts from the heavens after 1 second dealing 60/75/90/105/120 (+40%ap) damage, and leaving holy ground for 4 seconds that damages enemy units for 10/15/30/45/60 (+30%ap) damage per second. Special- Locks on to enemy and stuns in field for 1.5/2/2/2.5/2.5 seconds when hit. E- Angels wings- flies up in the air for 6/7/8/9/10 seconds taking reduced damage, and can cast abilities also. Also kayle can jump to a target location during the duration. Special- Abilities deal extra damage to enemies with five stacks of light and can target jump an enemy. R- Divine Judicator- Slams her sword in the ground releasing divine power to enemies around her for 100/200/300 (+70%ap). If angels wings was cast into this does extra damage (+100/150/250) and slows for 20%. Special- Targets enemy with five stacks of light and stuns them for 3 seconds while enemies in the area are being damaged. So this will make her more of a mid. I like this because her kit works together more. Well, this is it. Hope you people like these and be free to add your comments to fix some problems also, and more ideas. Until next time. Ciao.... Category:Custom champions